Paradise
by LadyCece
Summary: Diagnosed as a severe asthmatic and having to wear dorky glasses all her life, Judith Mahealani is tired of living in her older brother's shadow. After an unrequited love, she wants nothing more then to change. She gets a chance to do so when Derek Hale makes her an offer she can't refuse... But she doesn't realize just how dangerous becoming a werewolf really is. Undecided pairing
1. Prologue

**Paradise**

Prologue

**Fandom**: Teen Wolf

**Rating**: T – Might go up.

**Pairing**: Undecided (Big possibility on Derek/OC.)

**Side** **Pairings**: Jackson/Lydia, Scott/Erica(onesided), Stiles/Erica(onesided), Scott/Allison(temporary), future!Scott/Kira, future!Stiles/Lydia, Aiden/OC(just for jealousy), Ethan/Danny, Boyd/Erica, Chris/Peter,

**Warning**: Violence, and cussing

**Summary**: Diagnosed as a severe asthmatic and having to wear dorky glasses all her life, Judith Mahealani is tired of living in her older brother's shadow. After an unrequited love, Judith wants nothing more then to change. She gets a chance to do so when Derek Hale makes her an offer she can't refuse... But she doesn't realize just how dangerous becoming a werewolf really is. Undecided pairing. Side pairings.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own.

**Author's** **Note**: This in unbeta-ed, so sorry if there are mistakes anywhere. I've been wanting to write a an OC story for Teen Wolf for a long time now, so here it is! I don't know anything about having severe asthma, so if there's anything false in here, blame google because that's where I got all the info from.

Read and review!

EDIT: This takes place near the beginning of season two, sorry I forgot to mention that.

* * *

When Judith Mahealani had her first attack, she was only twelve years old. It was during P.E, and she was running the mile for school. She'd never been much of a runner, but she was determined to get a better time that day so she could get a better grade then last time. It was at the far end of the track when she suddenly felt her chest tighten and forced her to skid to a stop, she was bent over, trying to catch her breath but she couldn't. It felt like the air was being squeezed out her lungs an she couldn't breathe. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain and trying desperately to breathe, but she just couldn't. The teacher caught sight of her, finally, and an ambulance was called.

Her lips and nails were blue by the time she was in the hospital. By sheer luck, she was still alive, but diagnosed with severe asthma. It had to be the worst possible thing ever for Judith. Her mother and father and even her brother were fiercely protective, forbidding her to do anything physical like running or playing any sports to avoid any attacks. The house was cleared of anything that could give her an attack, all the flowers were taken away, the carpets were removed and replaced with wooden floors. The carpets that weren't ripped from the floor were washed every weekend or so. Although Danny was a year older then her, he would follow her around almost everywhere, he even had her hang out with him and his friends during school, but she never really befriended many of them. The only two that got close to her were Lydia Martin and Jackson. But no matter how hard her family tried, they couldn't protect her from everything. She had three more attacks by the time she was in high school, and a life threatening one when she was a freshmen.

It didn't help that she was incredibly shy and had difficulty making friends. She basically trailed after Danny for her freshmen year, since she was basically known as the wallflower girl. She had a pathetic crush on Scott McCall, who she met through Stiles Stilinski. It was kind of cute how he had a crush on Lydia for the longest time ever. Lydia always laughed about it but Judith thought it wouldn't be that bad if they did end up getting together.

Scott was probably the only boy that wasn't her brother who gave her the time of day. Although Judith was a barely attractive girl who wore black rimmed, big glasses and always was taking a swig from her inhaler, they talked occasionally during class. Danny would always tease her about her crush, and she would respond with telling him to shut up. She actually deluded herself that she had a chance with him until Allison Argent stepped into the picture.

This girl was hands down gorgeous. She's seen prettier girls, but Allison was definitely beautiful. And just like that, she and Scott were together. It pissed Judith off, and she found herself loathing the Argent for taking Scott from her.

But then she gave herself a reality check; hell, Allison didn't take anything from her. If she were to take him from her, that would mean that Scott was, at a time, hers. And he never was. That fact only seemed to add on to the sadness that Judith felt. Her first love was stolen from her, and she spent weeks wallowing in self pity, not accepting any comfort from Lydia or even her brother. Then she slowly got over it, but unfortunately, there was a wedge in her and Scott's relationship that she felt couldn't be removed. But she wasn't angry at him, or Allison, not anymore. She started hanging out by herself in the library, but she would eat lunch with Danny; as if to assure that she was okay and didn't plan to have an attack that day.

High school was hell so far, she hated having asthma. She hated wearing glasses so that everything wasn't a big blur in front of her. She hated being the lonely loser that lived in the shadow of her older brother, only known to others a 'Danny's little sister'. She hated being a burden on her parent's and Danny's shoulders, always worrying them. She hated not having a name of her own and being so completely terrified of having an attack and dying every day. She could make a twelve page list of what she hated about her life.

It didn't matter how she felt though; she didn't see life getting any better for her anytime soon.

But, like everything else, she was wrong.

* * *

That day, she had yet another attack during P.E. They were playing dodgeball, the worst game that has ever been invented, and Judith found herself being the prime target for everyone on the opposing team. Apparently, she'd been running too hard because the feeling of her lungs suddenly clenching in her chest was all too familiar. She collapsed in mid run and fell to her knees, desperately trying to breathe despite her airways constricting. Coach had to send Allison Argent to get her inhaler from her locker while students crowded around, either laughing or watching with unmasked interest. Scott and Stiles had them back off, but the feeling of their eyes on her was enough to make her panic a bit more.

It felt like years had passed when Allison finally returned with her inhaler, and after Judith took a few swigs of it and did all the breathing exercises she knew by heart, she was able to get to her feet again. Coach sent her to the nurses office to lie down, despite her protests, and she ended up leaving the gym, tears in her eyes as she listened to people laugh behind her back.

Danny visited her at lunch, asking her how she felt and scolding her for pushing her body too hard. She bowed her head and let him finish chewing her out before the bell rang and Danny had to leave. He kissed the top of her head and told her to call dad or mom if she felt like going home early.

Instead, once he was gone, she swung her legs off the bed and snuck out the nurse's office. She made her way to the girl's locker room and changed into her regular clothes. She then closed her locker and made her way out the school, crossing the student parking lot and walking home. It wasn't the first time she skipped school, and she didn't feel like lying around in that stiff bed up in the office anyways. She just wanted to be alone.

Before she could start wallowing in self pity, the sound of a car pulled her attention away from the sidewalk before her. She paused in her walking as the car pulled to a stop next to her and the window rolled down to reveal the face of a very handsome man she's never seen before.

"Judith, right?"

Judith stiffened and bit her lower lip, "H- How do you know my name?" she asked, failing at hiding the tremor in her voice.

"Doesn't matter," the man replied as he removed his sun glasses, revealing the prettiest green eyes Judith has seen, "I want to talk to you."

* * *

By the time the man now known as Derek was done talking, Judith was seated in the passenger seat and playing nervously with her fingers in her lap. She wasn't sure if she believed him or not, and if he really was telling the truth about the existence of werewolves and that she could become one, should she really take the risk?

"So what's the catch?" Judith asks in a timid voice, not looking him in the eye because he was kind of intimidating, "I know you couldn't be extending this offer from the goodness of your heart, but I don't have anything to give you in return."

Derek suddenly leaned a bit closer to her, his gaze like emerald fire and it was enough to send a shudder up Judith's spine.

"The only catch is that once I've bitten you, you are part of my pack from there on out. You have to obey me, because I'm the alpha, and in return I'll protect you, like I protect all my pack mates," he lifted a hand, brushing her hair back to expose her neck to him, almost like he was tempted to bite her right then and there, "Being in a pack is like being in an extended family. We protect each other, we stick together, it really isn't that bad," she raised her eyes to meet his, his scent wafted over her and it made her skin tingle a bit, "But it can be dangerous at times, which is why I'm giving you a choice if you want this kind of life or not."

Judith nibbled on her lower lip, her mind racing with everything that was happening right now, "No more asthma?" she murmured, looking down at her lap self consciously, "No more glasses? No more sitting alone at lunch and living in the shadow of my brother?"

Derek smiled, "All of that would be over."

Judith bit her lower lip again before she lifted her brown eyes to look directly into his, "Can I have a day to think about it?" she asked meekly.

Derek nodded, his intense gaze searching her eyes for a moment, "I'll pick you up after school."

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Please let me know in a review! It motivates me to write more.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter One: Decisions... Decisions...

When Derek drove her home, Judith trudged up to her bedroom, closed and locked the door. She was glad that she was home aloe; she really didn't feel like talking to her parents right now. She obviously had a lot of thinking to do. Part of her was telling her that she shouldn't take the deal; she didn't even know what type of alpha Derek was. What if he mistreated her? Or asked her to kill someone? Sure, Derek was illegally hot but Judith wasn't about to kill anyone for anybody. Then again, she really didn't know anything about being in a pack. Another part of her was telling her how stupid this all was and that it was some prank that some jerk decided to pull because she was just that much fun to mess with. Then there was the bigger part of her telling her to not be a baby and take the deal. What she always wanted was to be her own person; to be noticed by guys, to not be her brother's ghost anymore, but more importantly, not to be labeled a loser or an outcast anymore. She wasn't stupid; she knew that Erica Reyes probably got the bite as well. The girl was the weird epileptic girl one day and the next one she was a hot bombshell that guys were fighting over. Judith wanted that. She wanted some attention for once, dammit.

Maybe once she's changed for good then Scott will notice her... She vaguely remembered that he broke up with Allison a while ago.

Smiling to herself as she imagined Scott wrapping his arms around the new her, pressing his lips against hers in that same loving way he used to do to Allison, she rolls on her side and sets her inhaler on top of her dresser. Her resolve settled, she rolls on her other side and continues to fantasize about Scott for a few more moments.

Eventually, she pulls out her phone and sends a quick text to her brother, telling him not to wait up because she left early.

She hit send before she suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

Getting up, she trudged down the stairs and stepped into the foyer, pulling open the door. She blinked upon seeing who was standing there, it took her a few moments to process that Scott-and Stiles- were on her porch right now, "Scott?"

"Hey Judith," he greets her with a gentle smile, which she returns.

"Uh, and me!" Stiles waves an arm in the air, "In case anyone cares."

Judith giggled, "Of course I do, it's good to see you," she tells him before turning her attention to Scott, "Um, I'm happy to see you and all but why are you here?"

"We have a free period," Stiles supplies.

Scott's expression suddenly turned serious, "Judith, we have to talk."

Judith cocked her head and nipped at her lower lip, "About what?"

"Can we do this inside?"

Judith hesitated for a brief moment before stepping aside for them, "Come on in."

* * *

They ended up seated in Judith's living room, Judith seated on the recliner with Scott and Stiles on the big couch. Judith gets comfortable, still unsure why they're here and feeling a bit uneasy about it. Something was definitely wrong, judging from Scott's serious expression, and it worried Judith a bit.

"Okay, spill it," she says and pushed brown hair out her eyes, "Why are you two here?"

They look like they're searching for the right thing to say for a few moments before Stiles breaks the silence.

"We saw you with Derek Hale."

Judith's heart nearly stopped in her chest.

"And we know he offered you the bite."

Judith bit her lip and pushed strands of brown hair behind her left ear, her heart pounding as she murmured, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

Scott looked at her, directly in her eyes, "You just lied."

Judith looked away, uncomfortable, "How can you even tell if I am or not?"

"Because your heart is pounding."

Judith looked back up at him, "How-" she broke off and gulped, "Are you...?"

"Yeah," Scott nods softly.

Judith looked at Stiles, "What about you?"

Stiles shook his head, "Nope, all human over here."

Judith smiled and looked back at Scott, "Is it amazing? What's it like?"

Scott looked at her like she was crazy, "No, it's not!" he insists, leaning forward in his seat now, "It's hard as hell. Listen to me, Judith, this isn't something you want. It's just a burden- a curse. Did he mention that you could die if the bite doesn't agree with you? I bet he left out that you might go on a murderous rampage during a full moon!"

Judith looked at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap, "Yes, he did mention all of that, actually."

Stiles tilted his head at her, "And you're still considering it?"

Judith clenched her jaw as he anger rose a bit, but she managed to keep her voice level, "I figure if an epileptic girl survived it then my chances are pretty high."

"He's only doing this for power you know," Scott presses on, now standing up in his seat, "It's all about his pack. All you're going to be is his guard dog; he doesn't care about you or anything!"

"Oh, and all of a sudden, you do?!" Judith bursts out, standing up as well, her brown eyes blazing.

Scott appeared affronted by this, "Of course I do; I always have."

Judith let out a noise that sounded like a scoff/laugh, "That's a load of bull and you know it," she hissed and crossed her arms, breathing heavily from her outburst, "When you started dating Allison-" he flinched a bit at her name but Judith continued on, "It was like a stab to my heart, Scott!"

Scott seemed caught off guard by this, "Why?"

Judith sighed and shook her head, "Doesn't matter," she waved his question off, not ready to have this conversation here, now, in front of Stiles like this. She adjusted her glasses and looked back up at him, her expression pained, "Scott, I want what Erica has. I want to be cool, attractive, likeable, confident... I want to have friends that don't include just my brother! God knows I love him but it's not enough."

"But you're already all those things!"

Judith couldn't help how her heart palpitated at that, but quickly calmed it down. He was just saying that, "Don't lie to me, Scott," she shakes her head and pushes her long bangs out her eyes, "If I was all those things then why haven't I even had my first boyfriend; hell, my first kiss, yet? Why don't I have a best friend and why do people think it's funny when I have an attack?"

Scott obviously had nothing to say to that; so Judith carried on, "Why do people stand around and do nothing while I lay on the ground; trying to breathe? Why can't I just be normal like Allison or Lydia? Why do I have to wake up every day in fear that I might have an attack or even worse; die?"

Stiles spoke up now, "It may seem like life sucks right now," he stood up and put a hand on Scott's shoulder, "It does, sometimes. But being a werewolf isn't as awesome as it seems to be. Trust me; you don't want to be dragged into Derek's drama! It's bloody and cruel, and it's not the kind of life for you. You deserve so much more then that, Judith."

Judith's heart clenched and she gave Stiles a half smile, "Thank you, Stiles," she briefly wondered what it would've been like for her to fall for someone like Stiles; maybe he would've reciprocated her feelings, but Judith's mind was set, she couldn't let her resolve crumble, "But it doesn't change what I think. I want the bite."

"Please, don't do this," Scott actually resorts to begging now, taking Judith off guard, "You don't want to be like Erica or any of them; trust me."

Judith sighs and uncrosses her arms, "Fine, listen; I'll think about what you said and what Derek promised me. I promise. But; you have to promise me one thing."

Scott looked at her hopefully, "What? What is it?"

"You have to- both of you- have to promise me that you won't hate me even if I do take the deal."

Scott knits his eyebrows, "Judith-"

"Promise me," Judith steps closer so that they're eye to eye now, "Please, Scott."

"I promise..."

"I- I promise too."

Judith gives him a half smile and steps back, "You should leave," she says and avoids eye contact, "School's almost over; my brother will be home soon and I obviously have a lot of thinking to do."

Scott and Stiles both hesitate for a brief moment before nodding and letting themselves out.

"You do realize that she still plans on taking the deal; right?" Stiles says once they're outside and walking back to Stiles' jeep.

"Of course," Scott sighed and looked back forlornly at the house, "Why else would she make us promise something like that?"

"So, what do we do?"

Scott sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, "Trying to convince her not to is obviously out the question, so I don't know."

* * *

That night, Judith lay in her candy pink button up pj's and stared at the wall for half the night, wondering what the right thing to do was. Should she take Scott's advice and tell Derek to take a hike, or should she do what she thinks is best for herself and take the bite? She tried to imagine going through the rest of her life as she was right now; and she couldn't bear it. She didn't want to live so constricted anymore; she wanted to get into sports and be able to do things that her body just couldn't handle right now. She felt like she was a bird in a cage, that cage being her body and the bird being her soul- she wanted so bad to live freely and have the life she always dreamed of having, and if that meant being Derek's 'guard dog', then so be it. He told her that being in a pack was like being in an extended family; so it couldn't be as bad as Scott made it seem.

When her thoughts trailed to Derek, she couldn't help but start remembering how tall and muscular he is; along with those green eyes and that charming smile... She wondered if he had a girlfriend or not- but quickly pushed that thought away. She shouldn't be thinking of him in that light. He's too old for her.

Rolling over so that she could cuddle up to her penguin pillow pet, Judith closed her eyes, her resolve renewed.

* * *

School that day is like every other day; except for the fact that Stiles, Scott, and Erica kept staring at her for the entirety of it. Erica purposefully took any seat she could get near her and would kind of hover around her protectively; and whenever Stiles or Scott got close she would lean closer and smirk up at them. Judith wasn't sure; but she thought that maybe Erica was told to do this by Derek. Maybe to make sure that they didn't try to talk her out of not taking the deal. Judith didn't mind it; but Derek was too late for that. She was still going to take the deal.

By the time lunch rolled around; Judith was feeling antsy. She was starting to have second thoughts. What if everything Scott told her was right and Derek was lying about how transformative the bite can be?

So, she talked about it to Erica.

"Does it hurt?"

Erica turned to her and knitted her eyebrows, "Exactly what are we talking about, princess?"

"Don't call me that, and you know exactly what I'm asking," Judith says, all shyness gone for the moment because of her fear and her impatience.

Erica smiled and flipped her long blond hair out her face, "Yes, it does, at first," she tells he before wrapping an arm around her neck and leading her out the crowded hallway and into a more secluded area of the school, "But trust me, it's worth it."

Judith bit her lip and looked her up and down, "Yeah, you do look killer now," she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm just...Scared."

"I was too," Erica admits and shrugs her shoulders, "But the outcome..." she smiled, revealing long pointed fangs and her eyes glowed a bright amber, "Is going to change your life," she looks Judith up and down purposefully, and the girl wanted to be offended, but she could see the she-wolf's point. So she merely nods and walks off to find her brother, her resolve renewed, again.

When the end of the school day rolls by, she ditches Danny and tells him not to wait up. She walks out the backdoors of the school and catches sight of Derek's car, walking over quickly before she could give herself a chance to change her mind. She circled over to the passenger seat and opened the car door just as the doors she just exited out of swung open and out came running Stiles and Scott, glancing around frantically. They look in time to see Judith sliding into the sleek black car and it pulling away.

Judith relaxes against the car seat and lets out a breath of air, "I want the bite."

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter will be Judith's new image and everyone's reactions! Then, the story really will be getting started! Thank you to the three who reviewed! I got back to you in PM's (I think)I only ask that five more reviews be sent in before I post again. I had a lot of people favorite but very few review, and I really want to hear people's feedback! Thank you!


	3. Good Enough

Chapter Two: Good Enough  


"Judith?" Danny called through his little sister's bedroom door that next morning with as much patience as he could muster at 8 AM, "You coming to school or not?" he asked through the wood of the door.

"Not," she called back from behind the door, even though her voice was a bit faint.

"Everything okay?" Danny asked, worried since she just had an attack yesterday.

"I'm fine," she calls back, voice a bit louder and stronger, "Just not feeling up to it."

"Alright," he turned away, still worried but he planned to check up on her at lunch, "See you later, don't forget to eat something!"

Judith turned away from her door and smirked softly to herself. She was going to school today, but when she did, she planned to make one hell of an entrance. She sauntered over to her closet, her long hair smooth and silky unlike how it was usually dry, frizzy and limp. Even her walk was different; full of confidence and power an purpose. It felt like every cell was alive in her body, her entire self felt radioactive. Her vision was clear and sharp; she thrown her glasses away this morning without a single regret. She knew that the bite would change her for the good; and she was right. As she rifled through the array of clothes she bought yesterday, she could only imagine what everyone's reaction would be once they saw her.

More importantly, what Scott's reaction would be.

"_Judith_, _you_ _look_ _amazing_," _Scott's_ _soulful_ _brown_ _eyes_ _were_ _wide_ _as_ _he_ _approached_ _her_, _fixed_ _only_ _on her_, "_I_ _never_ _realized_ _how_ _beautiful_ _you_ _really_ _are_."

_Judith_ _smiled_ _and_ _blushed_, "_Thank_ _you_, _Scott_," _she_ _hummed_ _and_ _lifted_ _a hand_, _running her_ _finger_ _tips_ down _his_ _cheek_, "_You_ _always_ _look_ _amazing_ _though_."

_He_ _smiled_ _and_ _wrapped_ _an_ _arm_ _around_ _her_ _waist_, _drawing_ _her_ _close_.

Judith sighed and smiled softly at her own fantasy before finally selecting the outfit she would wear today. She found herself not caring about everyone else's reaction today; she just wanted Scott to notice her.

'For the first time ever,' she thought as she began to undress out her PJ's, 'I'm excited to go to school.'

* * *

Scott sighed softly as he closed his locker door and turned to Stiles, listening to his friend ramble about how boring third period is.

"Unto more important matters?" Scott interrupted him and leaned against the lockers, facing him, "Do you think she got the bite or what?"

Stiles shrugged, "Well, we saw her get into Derek's car yesterday."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that she decided to turn," Scott tried to stay hopeful, even though he could clearly read the doubt on Stile's expression, and feel his own pooling in the pit of his belly, "Maybe she only got in to tell him no, I mean, you know Judith- super polite and all."

Stiles shrugged and appeared to be considering this when his eyes seemed to catch something. His jaw comically dropped and he stared, baffled by something at the end of the hall. Scott looked over his shoulder, and he too, stared in shock.

Judith strutted down the hall with a newfound confidence and bounce in her step. Her large glasses were gone; she looked completely... Transformed. Her long hair, usually a bit dull and pulled into a loose bun or ponytail fell down to her waist in soft brown waves, shiny and silky. Her eyes seemed brighter, she was even wearing a bit of make up. She seemed tanner and smoother in a way, her skin usually pale and marked with some acne flaws. She wore a black button up blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and two of the top buttons unbuttoned. She wore camoflauged patterned tight short shorts and dark black wedges that were extremely high. Her legs went for miles, and were smooth and unblemished. Over her blouse she wore a black leather jacket- a trademark to all the betas in Derek's pack.

Apparently, their heads weren't the only ones that were turned. The entire hallway was gaping at her, all murmuring at the same time. The boys seemed to openly gape or drool over her, but she didn't spare them more then one glance.

However, when her eyes landed on Scott, she smiled a smile that said, 'sorrynotsorry' As she passed, she bit her lower, red lipsticked lip but kept walking, her long hair trailing after her.

Across the hall, Danny Mahealani gaped in shock and horror before he slammed his locker shut, punched his friend in the shoulder for staring, and hurried after her.

Once they were both gone, Stiles turned back to Scott, "I feel like she got the bite."

Scott rolled his eyes and glared at him, "Ya think?"

* * *

"Jude! Judith!"

Judith paused and rolled her eyes as she turned around, fully expecting a lecture and a freak out from her brother.

She was right, "Judith, what the hell?" he questioned as he stopped in front of her, looking her up and down with undisguised confusion, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Judith tilted her head, "What do you mean, big brother?"

"Don't play coy with me," Danny snapped, impatience rising, "Where are your glasses? When did you decide to start dressing like Erica? You've never worn high heels in your whole life-"

"Danny!"Judith interrupted him, letting out a small chuckle, "You can stop with the over protective brother bit; I don't need it anymore."

Danny looked affronted by this, "I... I never started being protective because of your asthma or any other reason. It's natural to me because you're my baby sister and it's kind of my job," he huffed, glaring at some guys that oogled his sister as they passed, "Now, answer the questions before I call mom and tell her your having some sort of crisis," he threatens and gestures at her body.

Judith felt relieved that he said that, but it was quite obvious that she wasn't going to get out of this one without an explanation of some sort, "Nothing, I just got contacts," she feels like shit for lying, but telling him that she became a werewolf was obviously out of the question, "I spent my saved up birthday money on some new clothes, I just wanted a change, that's all. I'm sick of only being known as 'Danny's little sister'."

Danny stared at her skeptically, it was obvious that he didn't quite believe her, but whether or not he was going to call her out on it was what she was worried about.

Finally, he said, "Are you sure?"

No, inner Judith said, but outer Judith lied through her teeth, "Yes, I promise."

Danny pressed his lips into a thin line, but nodded softly, "Alright," he patted the top of her head, a habit he developed when they were kids, "Just... Be careful, okay? You shouldn't feel the need to change yourself just to satisfy others."

Judith nodded and smiled at him half-heartedly before he walked off, probably heading for his next class.

Before Judith could head for her own class, another voice called out to her and she looked up.

Scott and Stiles stopped in front of her, both wearing shocked and confused expressions.

"Before you ask, yes, I did take the bite," Judith says before either of them could say anything, "I know what you told me, but this decision was made by me, and I don't regret it."

"Judith..."

"You promised you wouldn't hate me," Judith reminds him, her gleeful smile fading, "Besides, what's the big deal? Don't you think I look better now?" she asks, hoping that she didn't sound too hopeful; but her goal was to impress Scott. She didn't care much about what others thought.

Instead, Scott was looking at her like she stabbed him in the back. Those damn puppy eyes looking at her in silence for a stretch of a moment before he finally started to speak.

"I guess I'm just disappointed," Scott says with a heavy sigh, shaking his head lightly, "To be honest, I preferred your old look. You look kind of ridiculous."

It took a few moments for the words to actually register with the newborn werewolf. But when they did, anger and frustration rose in her, making her hands curl into fists by her sides and her body tremble violently, "I look ridiculous?" she echoed, fighting the urge to lunge at him and strangle him violently as her eyes glowed a bright amber, "My old look? You prefer **_THAT_**?"

Only then did she notice the smell wafting off of Scott, it smelt like cheap perfume and cherries.

**_Allison_ _Argent_**.

Of fucking course. They might've acted broken up at school- but that's all it was, an act.

Judith's level of hatred for Allison reached new peaks at that moment.

"Whoa, calm down Judith," Stiles says, holding out both his hands to her, "Your eyes are glowing!"

"_I_ _AM_ _CALM_!" Judith shrieked in a very un-calm manner, tears stinging her eyes, "Screw you McCall!" she added before turning heel and running off down the hall.

Scott stared after her, dumbfounded, "What the hell was that?"

Stiles gave him a look, "You really can't tell?" even Stiles wasn't dense enough to know that Judith had strong feelings for the other male- for reasons unknown to even Stiles.

Scott shook his head.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Whatever man, let's get to class."

* * *

Judith sat on the toilet in the girl's bathroom, her eyes bloodshot from crying and her cheeks puffy red. She was upset and frustrated- but mostly just angry. She was angry that even now, looking like this and being exactly what Scott was, still wasn't enough. It dawned on her that her looks had nothing to do with Scott's platonic feelings towards her; it was just Judith in general. In his eyes, Judith wasn't good enough for him. That's really what hurts the most.

This change, her becoming a werewolf, all she wanted out of it was _Scott_, _Scott_, _Scott_. How stupid.

'I'll never be good enough,' Judith though forlornly as the image of how Scott smiled at Allison flashed in her mind, and she wanted nothing more then for Scott to smile at her like that, but she knew it would never happen.

She wiped her face with toilet paper and stood up, walking out of the stall and to the mirrors. She fixed her makeup and decided, as she fixed her hair in the mirror, to start focusing on herself, her new powers, and her pack from now on. The Scott issue will resolve itself in time, but crying over it will not help the situation.

It certainly won't make Scott hers.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom swung open and Erica walked in, her eyes fixed on Judith immediately and she let out a relieved huff.

"There you are!" she says and approaches her, "I'm supposed to tell you that we're going to the lacrosse game tonight- Derek's orders."

Judith tilted her head at her, "Why?"

"We need answers for something," Erica says vaguely, and smirks at the annoyed look Judith gives her, "Don't pout; Derek says he's going to explain everything to you after school today, be out front as soon as school is over."

Judith nodded softly, "...Okay."

Erica is quiet for a moment as she observes Judith's sullen expression, "Unrequited love's a bitch."

She sniffed, "How can you tell?"

"Because I've been there," she rolled her beautiful hazel eyes dramatically, "Cried in here just like you, princess."

Judith didn't even care that she called her princess again as she dabbed her eyes, careful not to smear her makeup again, "How do you deal?"

Erica let out a scoff and shrugged a slender shoulder, "I'll let you know once I've dealt with mine."

Judith gave her a half smile and looked down.

Erica returned it before gesturing towards the door with her blond head, flipping her blonde curls, "C'mon princess," she leans off the bathroom sink, "We're way late to chem."

Judith nods and follows her out the bathroom.

* * *

**A/****N**: The feedback I'm getting is just amazing! Thank you all SO much for all the amazing reviews. Again, I'm going to need five or more before I update again. Hearing your guys' feedback is important to this gal. I promise to get back to everyone via PM, I've just been busy.

And yes, I did change the title from "Songbird" to "Paradise". I decided I like the latter more.

There's a poll on my profile for y'all to vote on who you think Judith should end up with. It will be closed by the eighth chapter so get those votes in! Not sure if it'll decide who, but it'll definitely influence my decision.


End file.
